The present invention relates to a method for controlling door access with improved safety and, more particularly, to a method for simultaneously locking a plurality of door locks and simultaneously revoking the unlocking authorities of at least one of the plurality of locks.
There are various types of door locks available in the market, including mechanical locks and electronic locks incorporating motors, electromagnetic valves, and electronic parts. These door locks can be locked or unlocked separately. When the door locks are operated to be in a locking state while the door is closed, the door cannot move from the closed position to the open position, achieving an anti-burglar function.
When the door locks are used in a unit having many rooms, there is no guarantee that the door locks can reliably prevent burglars from breaking into the rooms. For example, in a school having a plurality of classrooms each having its own door and its own door lock, it is difficult to make sure the door of every classroom is locked after class. Furthermore, it is impossible to lock the door of every classroom in the school immediately after a security event occurs to prevent entry of the burglars, nor can the school report to the police at the first moment. In another example of a large company having a plurality of offices each having a door and a door lock, it is difficult to lock all offices at the same time. As a result, the school or the large company has to hire a person to check whether every door is locked. Furthermore, when a fire occurs, the doors near the fire cannot be closed in time. Furthermore, in an event of a gunshot (e.g., a gunshot event in a school), it is difficult to timely control door access for delaying or stopping the gunman.